The objectives of Core A are to a) facilitate the conduct and productivity of the overall research center, and b) provide proper oversight of fiscal management and institutional communication to ensure timely responses to the needs of each investigator, project, and core. Dr. Jack Fletcher, University of Houston, is the core director and Principal Investigator of the Texas Center for Learning Disabilities (TCLD). The Co-PI of Core A and the TCLD is Dr, Sharon Vaughn, University of Texas-Austin. Dr. Fletcher and Vaughn are experienced investigators and administrators and have worked together for the past 14 years, including the last 5 years as PI and Co-PI of the TCLD. Decision-making and the overview of quality control occurs through monthly conference calls between the PI and members of the Executive Committee. There are meetings of the Houston and Austin groups every 6 months and monthly conference calls that are focused on Joint efforts at data collection, reviews of quality control efforts, and paper productivity. Core A works closely with Core B (Services) on dissemination and training and with Core C (Data) and Core D (assessment and Recruitment on cross-site quality control issues. There is a formal data sharing plan for each project, but we also allow other individuals outside the center to access data that does not conflict with efforts at accomplishing the primary aims of each project. Altogether, Core A has effectively managed the TCLD over the past 5 years, with a strong publication record, established mechanisms for training and dissemination, and other accomplishments.